Blackbody calibration sources permit calibration of infrared detection equipment. While a cavity-shaped calibrator at thermal equilibrium having an aperture can make an excellent approximation of an ideal blackbody, such cavity-based blackbodies can be excessively large and heavy for certain applications, such as orbital infrared spectrometers. Surface blackbody infrared calibration sources can achieve some desired physical attributes, e.g., for space-borne applications, that cavity blackbodies cannot, such as reduced size and weight. However, some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. For example, existing surface blackbody calibration sources may not have as high an emissivity as cavity-based calibration radiators. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.